Burning woods
by Keith Koenar
Summary: 'He inhaled, her scent intoxicating him. It was the lingering scent of smoke, along with the one of wood.' Embry and Solei are no fooling kids anymore and they know it. Some things have more effect now than they had in the past. M for ideological reasons
1. Chapter one

WARNING: this is not rated M for nothing! Everything that my sick brain produces is not ultimatly made to be liked by other people! (Better if it does, but oh well…) I plan on making this story as variable as I can, that means funny moments, serious moments, sad moments, agitated moments, ect…

If someone wants to be my Beta reader, contact me. Because I know I'm not perfect and I need some help in different parts of the story.

All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer (if they did belong to me, oh boy…) except for Solei.

The boy had been waiting for what were to him an enternity. Infact he had been only pacing up and down infront of the gray building for three or four minutes. The drizzling rain had a prickling sensation on his skin, if he would have to patient for any longer, he may get soaked wet. Already, he was cranky, his muscles were tense, in stress he ran his hand through his short black hair almost all the time, resisting the urge to run inside the building and get finished with all quick. He knew he was too early, but the walls back home had seemed coming closer and closer the longer he had waited. Addition to that had been an oppressing silence had filled the house after his rather harsh talk with his mother.

For a moment the teen wondered why his mother always began to snap at him when he wanted to talk about his sister. He loved them both, but he still couldn't figure out the reason for their constant fighting. He bit his lower lip as suddenly a huge wave of questions crashed down upon him, pushing everything else out from his head.

_What should I do when she comes out? Should I let her drive? How is mom going to react when I get home? Didn't I forgot telling the pack? Shit! What if they get mad? Will they accept her? Or has she changed too much?_

_Have I changed too much?_

He stopped dead in his tracks. This hit him like lightning. For a moment his chocolate-brown eyes were glued to the ground. Slowly they made their way to his shoes. A new pair size 14. He had jumped from size 9 to 14 in 27 days. He had counted. His orbs wandered from his feet to his legs and over the short jeans he once hated so much. Why? Simple: his legs, as much as it sounded gay, he had hated his hairy legs. Yuck! But somehow all the hair fell off when he had begun phasing, funny how you lose all your unwanted hair when you turn into a fury monster… Going on until his eyes reached the black T-shirt he wore,in which he felt uncomfortable in it because it had been quite long ago he had wore it the last time and it was too small now.

In fact, it had been quite a long time he had wore anything over his buff torso.

He shook his head and told himself to stop worrying.

_She is built exacly like you, he told himself. Yes, 'cause of dad, we have his genes. Mom told me._

She had. She had told him their father had been tall and well built. Or at least that' s how she had explained herself how her baby-boy had gained so much size and muscles at the age of 16. This time the thought of his lovely mother brought a faint smile to his lips. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door creak open.

The woman standing in the doorway was tall and slender, even tough she had broad shoulders and looked quite muscular for her gender. She looked like she had to be around her seventeens. A soft breeze grazed her, brushing her flawy hair, she didn't shiver, yet she was only wearing what appeared to be a police uniform without jacket and her own worn-out sports shoes. She had left her shoe-laces undone and the upper part of the blue shirt open in haste to get out of the gray block, revealing her tan, smooth skin.

Her chocolate brown eyes quickly scanned the area and when they found the boy lost in thoughts, her gaze softened and a slight smile conjured on her thin lips. It was a melancholic smile, needless to say it was happy, still the curve on her lips and the glistering in her eyes showed mixed feelings. Right now, she was perfectly happy just watching him. She carefully took a step down the stairs, her orbs not once leaving the slender male. At the small sound of rubber on concrete the boy peaked up and whirled around. Out of pure instinct he rushed over to the far taller woman on the steps to wrap his buff arms around her. Burrying his face in the space between her throat and her chest he inhaled her scent deeply. He never wanted to forget it again, this intoxicating scent of fresh wood and rainy days in fall. He also became aware of the fragrance of cigarettes lingering on her skin.

Again he nuzzled her intensly, but she didn't noticed to busy with pressing her tan cheek against his hair that resembled hers so much. She had placed one trembling hand on his neck softly and took a shaky breath while the other entangled his short hair. They both closed their eyes, being on the verge of breaking down in tears of joy and smiling widely at the returning emotions that rushed over them, awoken by the familiar touch. The woman pressed herself closer to the teen in her arms, causing him to do the same and close every gap between them. She kissed the side of his head before she put back her cheek on the spot her lips just had touched and softly brushed over his short hair. She inhaled shakily again.

"I…", she sniffed before continuing with a hoarse voise, " I've missed you so, so much…"

She inhaled unsteadly and then started sobbing quietly into the crook of the boys neck. Soon the person she embraced so tightly tried to hold back his sobs before he couldn't help but let the tears run freely down his tan cheeks. The woman played with his hair softly trying to comfort the being so precious to her. Not like he needed comfort, the tears they shared were joyfull and, most of all, thankful. Thankful for whoever or whatever brought them together again.

"Solei…" he let the name float in the air effortless, he had longed to say it like this for three long years.

Both said nothing for a moment, enjoying what they had right now, what they had craved for three painfull years. Solei lightly pulled away and cupped the handsome face infront of her in her soft delicate hands to admire it with a lovely smile. A true one. She let her thumbs trace circles on the dark smooth skin that had the same shade as hers. Her chocolate brown eyes looked deeply into his similar orbs, as if she could look right into his soul and create a bond that could endure anything, time and distance, hate and love, boredom and adventure.

"I know- I know it's been long and incredibly painfull… but… but I also known that it's over now…", Solei gave him a peck on his lips, both cheeks and finally his hot forehead before wrapping her arms around him again and looking up at the stars," You hear me Embry?… It's over, It's finally over…"

Breaking out in quiet tears again they held eachother tightly, Solei swayed Embry slowly in her arms while her head was placed ontop of his. She was happy for once in a very long time. Embry had stopped asking himself questions.

Not now, he had thought, Not now.

As if her touch would solve all his problems and clear his mind. As if to make place for her, Embry could only think of her, in his head was only Solei. And he wouldn't want it any other way.

Inside of the gray block Charlie and one of his female colegues stared at the two Makahs that held eachother outside. Charlie leant onto the desk beside him and continued to stare outside through the secured window with a stiff features. Julie had set down her book, a look of sorrow spread on her face. Charlie inhaled soundly.

"Do you think she is guilty?"

There was no answer. Only a muffled sob behind him.


	2. Chapter two

"We should go…" only with her best efforts Solei managed to bring the words over her lips and the forced tone in her voice could be heard.

Embry thought a moment about saying no, but then he realized that his sister had to be tired, otherwise she wouldn't have asked in the first place. Frankly, he was tired of crying, no matter if it was out of hapiness or sadness. It was done after one or two hours and both wanted to go on with life. They had to.

"Okay…" Embry whispered and inhaled one last time.

Forcing himself to seperate his body from Solei slowly. Immediately a feeling of panick rushed over him, as if he was missing a part of himself, as if she would leave again, disapear in a puff of smoke, and his hand wrapped itself around his sisters swiftly. Before he knew it, their fingers enlaced around eachother and filled the gaps between them, for a moment they walked like that, cold wind brushing past them. But they didn't care. They weren't cold at all. Nothing could do them any harm in a moment like this, one where they were at complete peace, a warm feeling lingered in the air nearby. Embry knew he would never forget those silent minutes.

They walked past an old woman sitting on a bench, she smiled at them in her happy senile way, probably mistaking them for a couple. In an instant Solei dropped Embrys hand and frowned concerned, looking down at the path infront of her. Embry wanted to regain the warmth in his hand but decided not to. She had let go on purpose and he wasn't going to push it. Or her. Still he was worried about his sisters anxiety. But he wasn't going to push it. Or her.

"Which car did you take here?" Solei asked out of the blue.  
"Oh, the- the green clunker." normally Embry wouldn't have had to hesitate a second to give a cars name, but he had decided to give her a simple description of his vehicle, she wasn't into cars.  
"A green clunker? Last time I checked I kept you away from cheap cars!" with a mocking smile, she nudged his side.  
"Hey! It's not because they are cheap that they are crappy! Jacob offered a car to Bella and it was well-priced!" just because he got an old hag and not a proper car that didn't mean he couldn't defend himself.  
"'Well-priced'?", Solei raised an questioning eyebrow at Embry, "And what does it look like?"  
"Like shit." he blurted out plainly and simply truthful.

Solei refrained herself from laughing and grinned mockingly at Embry while shaking her head.

"You're incredible…" she said jockingly and rolled her eyes.  
"I know." Embry said matter-of-factly while passing his hand in his hair like a superstar in Hollywood.

A smirk spread on Soleis face when she turned to her dear brother.

"Then show me your incredible car!"

Embry cleared his throat and muttered something behind his closed fist.

"What? I don't understand you! Im already 21 and a little deaf you know!"

He cleared his throat again before slowly pointing into some almost empty parking lot and repeated louder:

"There…"

Solei bent slightly forward and her eyes followed the direction Embrys finger was pointing to, wandering off to some carhid in the mist. Both stepped into the parking and closer to the vehicle.

"Ahaaa-", she saw the wrecked thing, "-Oh."

The siblings approached and Embry opened the doors with a silver key, before prying open the door on the driver's side without effort but still violently, unlike his sister that managed swinging the stubborn door open swiftly. Suddenly she looked up at him and layed her arms on the dark-green roof before resting her head ontop of them. She grinned from one ear to another perkily. Embry frowned suspicious.

"Im not going to say anything, ", Solei put her hand beneath her mouth and continued whispering, "the poor thing might hear me!"

Then she dissapeared inside of the car snickering, followed by Embry who glared playfully at her while starting the car.

"Shut up, it's not that bad!" he drove out of the parking-lot backwards.  
"Yes, yes!" Solei put her hands on the side of the seat and gingerly played with the silver duck tape that held everything together.  
"I just couldn't fix it properly yet..." he muttered, entering the street.

Solei first raised her hands up in defence and then brought them to the radio. Her finger lingered on the on-button for a while, while she bit her lip to restrain from laughing but her shoulders began to shake. Embry glanced away from the street, confused, thinking first she was crying before he heard that the sounds she made were mocking chortles. Finally she pushed the little black button and leant back bursting out laughing. Supporting herself on the door on her side, hoping it wouldn't give in, she somehow managed not to fall off her seat.

"Not that bad! Yes, yes!" she repeated and cracked up again.

Embry played the proud man that had to concentrate on the dark street cutting through the forest and kept a serious face. That was until the car bounced so hard that his head hit the roof. Solei exploded in laugher again and this time she halfly slid off the seat with a surprised yelp and landed headfirst in the space meant for her feet. Soon her laugher was joined by another one. Embry rubbed his head, not that it had hurt, and laughed whole-heartily with his sister. When their laugher died down Solei didn't even bothered to sit up straight again, she was too tired. Her old shoes stayed on the cushion right next to Embrys head, he didn't mind it as long as she was comfortable. If Solei could have had kept her eyes longer on Embry she would have done it, but her neck ached from keeping her head up and she allowed her body to relax, slouching down like a piece of wet cloth with a satisfied sigh.

Her eyelids closed and fluttered open a few times in drowsiness. To the low sound of a piano playing softly in the old radio her eyes dashed open a last time before she was blacking out slowly, lids slipping closed.

"Goodnight …"

For a moment she thought it was an angel wishing her goodnight.


	3. Chapter three

A thud. A skipping halt. A blurry image. A smear of greys. A hint of green here and there.

"Eh?…" Soleis numb lips half-groaned and half-asked, her mind still dizzy.

Slowly she stretched out a hand and felt around for a slit in the dashboard lubberly before her arm started pulling up. Just when the woman was about to give up a strong hand grabbed her shoulder and helped her prop up on the panel, the only thing she had to do is ducking her black-haired head. When the hand released her, Solei slumped against her support. Embry kept his position in the cars door and studied Solei as she gingerly woke up, smile always present on both their faces.

Everything was a blur, twisting and changing sizes. Solei felt so… light and fresh… closing her eyes she inhaled deeply and held the breath.

There it was, she could see it with closed eyes, the damp grass around the car, the muddy puddle further away, the scrunching gravel-path leading towards the forest. The borderline made of powerful trees, then thousands of thick trunks brushing by, the sky above made of green leaves and the moist ground covered with fresh offsprings, dense bushes and dead leaves flying past here and there, small vegetation multipliying until a second border is formed, the tepid scent of brittle wood being blown away the moment you step into the open clearing and being remplaced by the cool feeling of arid wind encircling you with it's salty odor.

The moss on the grey ground dispersed until it gave free raspy stone that went on a few feet before it abruptly ending with sharp edges, going down into the cool water, majestic boulders rising from the ocean below, holding up their position the same way they had decades ago. But only a little more outwards the sea had crushed the hard stone into million bits with destructive rage and irrecovable waves.

Yes, the allmighty ocean is unconquerable.

"Do you know where we are?"

Soleis almond-eyes snapped open and focused on the handsome face infront of her. She exhaled the air trapped in her lungs for far too long and couldn't help but smile at all the good memories flooding back into her mind. Giving her more space, Embry stepped back.

"Hmm, home…" she whispered hoarsly and sat up properly, stretching her long legs out of the open door.

Being half way out of the car she massaged her stiff neck and took in the surroundings. Well, the part she hadn't explored already. Embry had pulled up in a small drive-way infront of a little white house with a large porch that began at the entrance and reached the edge of the house. It was familiar to Solei, like everything else was. She jumped to her feet when she saw Embry making his way to the narrow door. Glancing back at the dark forest longily, she slammed shut the door and joined the teen on the porch. Embry stood infront of the closed door and began looking for his keys, but not the ones to lock up the car. His sister sneaked up behind him and grabed his shoulder firmly, surprised, Embry snapped his head at her and stared a moment with wide eyes before groaning in annoyance. Somehow he was still relieved, after all it could have been a vampire standing so close behind him. He wrinkled his sensitive nose at the thought and continued fumbling around for his keys.

"I understand why you don't lock up your car, no one would steal it anyway. Goddamnit, let alone possessing it is sin enough.", the woman chuckled and suddenly her hand slid into the back-pocket of Embrys shorts, pulling out something, "Looking for these?"

Infront of Embrys face dangled the keys he had searched for all the time, again he snapped his head to the side and looked at his sisters tan face. This time she was merely an inch away. In a second he snatched the keys away from her hand and turned to the door, attempting to hide his embarassement.

Did she just did that? Did she just grabbed into his pocket situated at his ass? No. No, she did him a favor. She gave him his keys like any true sister would have done for her little brother. She is his sister, she is his sister, she is his sis-

"Oh don't play the little shy boy, Embry! Any woman would kill to touch an ass like yours, be proud of it."

Embry kept silent while he stuck the key into the keyhole and with a twist of his wrist he locked up, opening the door with precaution before inviting his sister in.

"I'll even do it again!" Solei exclaimed and snatched Embrys keys from his hand and tucked them into the back of his jeans casually.

Solei stepped in and couldn't help but smile. Everything had stayed the same, even the wooden smell of the old house. The floor still creaked faintly when she walked trough the narrow corridor, there was still the old grayish yellow paint that looked like it had come straight from the mayo-tube on every wall. Solei ran her fingers across the first doorframe mesmerized and peeked into the living room in the next moment, only to see that there still was the almost antic sofa the Call family had gotten from grandma when Embry was born. Slowly but surely Solei made her way to the old furniture and dropped herself onto the worn-out cushions, feet dangling over the back of the couch.

"God, I hate that sofa…" , she gave a small laugh and propped up on her elbows to look at Embry, " But you know what?"

Embry leant against the doorframe and crossed his buff arms over his chest, lowering his head only to make his eyes stay glued to Soleis. He couldn't stare at the ground like he intended to.

"What?" he asked back softly, wanting her to go on.

"I missed it. I missed everything, you can't believe how much. It was horrible." She placed her slender hands on both sides of her head and rubbed it one time before breathing in and out deeply to restrian her tears from flooding.

Embry stood there for a moment. He felt terrible, like all her difficulties were his own. But then he realized his problems in life were nothing compared to the ones his sister had. When she hadn't been good at school, she had not cried in stress. And when she had found herself being surrounded by bullies all the time that beat her up in a sideways street regulary, she had not cried in pain. And when she couldn't finish high-school and had started working for nights and days in stressing 14 hour long shifts, she had not cried in desparation.

And when everyone turned against her, had she cried?

Embry could see out of the court, being pushed forward by some policemen. She allowed herself to glance back at him one last time with dull eyes, she had not quite grasped what just had happened. He hadn't either, but there were tears blurrying his vision. Only the tears of anger and confusion were visible for Solei. Then she was pushed again and ripped her eyes away from her brother, her solemn face later haunting his memories. The policemen made sure they didn't say goodbye to eachother face to face. That was when the tears of regret ran down Embrys cheeks.

No. She hadn't. He had. He always had end up crying when he skipped school too much because of his duties as a werewolf and when he was beaten up, reason being his cocky remarks. But he tried only to cry when he was sure of being alone and he wouldn't tell anybody, so that no one would have to worry. Specially not Solei after all she had gone trough. Embry concentrated on looking at his sister again and felt a pang in his chest at her pained expression, her eyes cast up to the roof, hands still placed the same way they had before. She was deep in thoughts, unknown to anybody about what the dephts of her soul were rummaging. Embry gathered his courage and walked over to the sofa, sitting down on it carefully.

"Do you cry sometimes when you're alone?"

Solei hesitated and glanced at him shortly before licking her upper lip.

"No."

Embry glanced at his sister and fidgeted with his hands.

"I do, but I don't tell anyone…"

Solei propped up on her elbows.

"Well, that's a philosophy that contradicts itself, or am I a nobody?" she raised an eyebrow and sat up, leaning against the place where her feet had been only moments ago.

Embry snapped his head up to look with shock at her, his sisters face looked blank at first, but the longer he studied it, the more he thought she had the look of sorrow writen all over her face. The lightly pulled down eyebrows, a firm line tracing her lips and those dull eyes she cast down, yes, this was sorrow. He opened his mouth but couldn't manage to speak so he just ended up shaking his head vigorously and standing up to join her spot against the couch.

"No!", he finally choked out and passed him hand trough his dark hair ,"No,no. You are just… well… my sister and… frankly, I'll tell you everything, really everything. You are not a nobody, you'll never be as long as I am here, okay?"

Solei turned her head towards him. That was the point. As long as he'll be here she would be okay. But only as long as he'll be here, not a minute longer.

"When is mom going to come home?" she asked suddenly, in the same tone an teenager would have done after a tiring day of school.  
"I don't exacly know… I hope soon, Im craving food!" Embry rubbed his stomach and exited the room to grab something in the kitchen.  
"Now that you mention it, I ate two hours ago, feels like an eternity!" Solei had followed her brother and stood in the doorway ," I can't wait any longer, we should go to-"  
"-Emilys." they said in unision.  
"Man why didn't thought about that?" and Embry walked to the door, following Solei who was already swinging open the exit.

When her brother walked past her to get out, she struck her hand in the pocket where the keys were and fished them out. Embry couldn't help but roll his eyes. And when she smacked his ass he couldn't help but chuckle along with her.


	4. Chapter four

________________________________________________________

_Yesterday: I HATE my moms laptop. I know I should probably be gratefull for lending it to me, but I JUST can't help it!! ...My mom seriously manages to screw up everything that has to do with laptops and computers (specially the ones I use, my sisters laptop is fine... damn.) At least the internet is all right on this little piece of crap... How does my mom manages to screw up my computer again without touching it? Probably with her dark aura or something ^^ . _

_Now: I don't hate my moms laptop. I hate my sister. Im so pissed at that bitch right now._

_Thanks Megs for rewiewing (you're right I only need you ;P ), sorry I didn't respond, I'll update every sunday from now on._

_day 3: I wrote a whole chapter yesterday and then clicked 'save'... guess what happened.... IT DIDN'T SAVED!!!! GRAAH!! and I was so proud of the chapter I had writen T.T I'll just write it again now... Im still pissed at that whore of a sister (sister,let me laugh)_

_Day 4: Finally! I promise I'll update every sunday from now on... I'll try..._

_The fifth and hopefull last day: Back infront of my keybord and my favorite music I could make out with: Link-in Park full of green gras. I recomend their music to you while reading this chapter, specially the reanimation edition. Oh, If you haven't found out by now, the band I mean is Linkin Park...._

_Numero six: I can't imagine I worked on this chapter six days... Not intensive, but still... I'll try to update a second chapter in two days or less, I have holidays and Im visiting my dad in Dubai, so yeah, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! To the french people at least._

* * *

**Cloudy horizon**

The fresh grass bend under Solei's old sole when she took another step, leaving a trail of flat vegetation behind her, she turned around when the cold wind gushed at her face, blowing her slant fringe infront of her left eye. For a moment she glanced at Embry as if to see if he was still following her, then she fixed the trails that she kept on creating while walking backwards. Her blue blouse flattered again when the wind blew in her direction. For a moment Embry had tought she would jump on him and embrace him in her strong arms when she had looked at his face, if she had he wouldn't have blamed her, after 3 years of jail you were supposed to be happy the day you got out of it, weren't you? Still the animal in him told him different and he couldn't keep on ignoring it or his senses were going to go crazy. First of all he felt joy swelling up in Solei, even though she pretended to be calm, then he could feel something else deeper in her that he couldn't identify no matter how hard he tried. But he knew whatever it was, it was dark. Not separating his eyes from his sisters dreamy face he lowered his head and frowned in concern.

"Are you alright?"

Solei's head snapped up, as if she just had woken up from a dream, and her widened eyes stared at Embry in disbelief.

"Huh?", apparently she was surprised that someine had spoken to her, "Oh-Uh,yeah... Just a little squeezed into these clothes."

She shrugged and her shoulder slumped down in a oppressed manner, then her eyes cast down again. Embry decided he could accept her answer.

"True, they seem a little to small for you... Who gave them to you anyway?" he asked again, feeling sorry when the woman twirled around immediatly.

What he didn't see was the corners of her thin lips tugging up to a light smile when she caught sight of the familliar house they were approaching, it had switched from a white to an lemon green paint, but other than that it hadn't changed at all. Somehow nothing much had changed in the those years where Solei had been trapped in the place she liked to call 'hellhole' and it didn't bothered her at all. She was even relieved that she could return and be surrounded by things she knew, persons she knew and loved. Specially her brother. Through inches of bulletproof glass she couldn't show what he was to her, how much difference there was between the time he visited regulary and the time where he was on a trip for a weekend. It wasn't like he came to see her more than once a week, but it was the knowledge that her beloved brother wasn' t in Forks or in the reservation that drove her crazy, not only because she worried, but because she knew it when he wasn't close enough to her. In good days she just had curled up on her hard bed and hadn't done anything than staring infront of her with dull eyes until he was back. The longer her connection to the outer world was gone, the more she would suffocate from the gloomy side inside of her. But that was all over now.

"Don't kid yourself..." she mumbled when she stepped onto the porch, her thoughtfull expression didn't changed when Embry stepped beside her.

It was only when he knocked at the wooden door that Soleis head snapped up and her slightly open mouth closed simaltaneously. She cocked her head to her left side and inspected him closely, brown orbs wandering down and up his muscled body again and again. A moment before Embry could stare back at his sister the door opened and revealed Emily with a cristal plate in her delicate hands. She stood there for a few moments agape before gaining control of her voice, she immediatly dropped her bowl to throw her arms around her dear old friend who ended up bend forward to catch the plate a few inches before it could brake on the ground.

"Oh- Oh my god! How-", Emily gasped loudly before she began rambling, "I didn't knew that you were coming! If I had known- If I had know, wow, I would have done... SOMETHING. I don't know... cooked! That's it, I would have cooked-"

Feeling out of place Embry sneaked past the hugging friends and was about to go further into the house when he felt something hard nudge his turned around and saw Solei holding out the bowl filled with cold potato salad for him to take and, being the gentleman he was, he grabbed it. And almost dropped it when his sister flashed him a thankfull smile. He didn't knew for how long he stared at her light lips, but he was gratefull that she hadn't caught him staring in THAT way. Like a schoolgirl at her favorite candy. Embarassed at this thought he turned around and stomped to the kitchen where he dropped the plate carelessly onto the wooden table.

"Be carefull with that..." Sam growled while he inspected the cristal for any cracks.

Being ripped out of a thoughtfull state, Embry flinched in surprise when he heard the harsh voice, he looked up irritated. How distracted had he been to not notice Sam, his own alpha? He frowned in confusion. Sam slowly set down the bowl in his hands.

"Hey man, something wrong?" he questioned, the concern in his words could be heard.

Sam almost always knew when something was up, it was like an instinct for an great alpha. Great alpha. It seemed to him like the concern in the voice was fake. It just seemed so unreal. Great alpha. What happened to the great friend Embry once had?

"No idea..." a soft voice whispered in his head, over and over again, echoing one last time when he took conscience of his surroundings again.  
"What's up with you?", Sam asked rudely and shoved his way past Embry with a wrinkled nose, "Goddamnit, where have you been, you reek-"  
"I picked up Solei." Embry suddenly blurted out bluntly, squeezing his eyes shut and tensing his jaw immediatly after.

Both men stood there with their backs facing eachother, a deep growl escaped the elder's throat and he began breathing in and out loudly. Then, silence. Embry didn't dared to move. But it wasn't the growl that had petrified him. It was the dead silence that terrified him to the point he wondered if he could open his eyes ever again. There had been moments where he had heard that growl, that ragged breathing. In those days Sam had **killed**.

"Is she-", Sam inhaled sharply and looked up to the ceiling, "Is she here?"

He knew the answer, he only wanted Embry to say it. He wanted to hear it. He needed to hear it. The fear that the other boy always tried to hide was present now, more than ever. Sam wondered if he would run, not that it mattered, Sam could hurt him anyway and he would still follow his orders like a little puppy. But it wasn't going to come that far. He only needed to hear a trembling voice he could compare his to, he would show Embry where he belonged later. Sam still wondered if the boy would run.

"I wan-ted t-to tell you! I-"

Enough.

"Is. she. here." he repeated fiercly, it wasn't a question anymore.

It was a command as the respectable alpha Sam was, with the voice of one and the posture of one, with a straight stretched spine, head held high. Embry couldn't resist, as long as Sam pushed him like this.

"Yes..." Embry croaked.

He didn't knew what he had done wrong, but whatever it was, he could hear that deadly growl. Embry didn't knew how it was possible to be more horrorfied than he already had been, again he was frozen on the spot, with the knowledge that he wouldn't open his eyes ever again if he didn't run. Then that ragged breathing. Embry felt as if time slowed down when he heard the last inhaling behind him. Then something broke into the slow-motion.

"RUN!" someone yelled and Embry dashed to the door, whizzing past his sister.

She slamed the door and fought to hold it in place when a heavy body banged against it. Leaping away she seized Embrys shoulder and dragged him down the corridor rapidly when the wall behind them exploded loudly. From the corner of his eyes he saw a black ball of fur shaking furiously. It was only when they raced out of the house, across the meadow to the forest, that Embry spotted that Solei kept up so easily with him. His eyes widdened when she outrun him. And that she had reacted better than he had. He realised and gasped.

"You **know **about us!" he tried to shout over the wind rushing in their ears.

Solei gaped at him.

"What?!?"

He opened his mouth. And felt himself falling. His chin collided with the earth. Her feet grinded open the ground when they fought to stop. The thump of heavy paws. He threw his arms around his head. She slipped turning around and caught herself with one hand. The thump of heavy paws. He closed his eyes and prepared for the impact silently. She snarled vigourously and jumped over her brother. The thump of heavy paws. He wouldn't open his eyes ever again. She wouldn't let that happen.

The black wolf charged at Solei, ducking in the last moment she found herself under the creature and with a feroce growl her hands flew up into the stomach of her enemy, knocking the air out of his lungs. The black wolf flew up a few feet and crashed into a puddle further away, muddy water splashed at Soleis face who cocked her head up and growled grimly. Glaring down at him, she registered that he had changed back and was currently gasping for air. Solei smirked satisfied.

"That hit home..." she stated triumphantly, her cold chuckle echoed in Sam's ears.

He jerked again and caught a blurry figure approaching him, then the ripping pain in his chest rushed through him again when he tried to enhale, the result was horrid coughing. For a few seconds everything was black, the moment the world lit up for Sam again he wished it hadn't, because he had the feeling that thousands of daggers pierced his lungs. Gasping he grabbed his chest and caught the glimpse of feet infront of his face. His eyes widdened and his panting increased. He winced and slumped down into the dirty water. Not only he was in serious pain, wet and naked, no, he also was in serious trouble, humilied and afraid. Solei crouched down so much that her hot breath caressed Sam's face, he winced.

"Listen up.", she whispered treathingly, "Im willing to talk about this, but lay a finger on my brother..."

She let her nails traced up Sam's jaw until the reached a strand of dark hair sticking to his face and tucked it behind his ear. Her lips tickled Sam's ear when she leant closer but he flinched as if it had stung and his breathing increased along with the grimace spread on his face.

"...and Im willing to fight." with that she patted Sam's cheek and gave him a sick grin before getting up.

She turned he head to her brother who still sat on the most ground and cocked her head to the side before inspecting him curiously, just wondering how he would react to this big secret that went off like a bomb. He only stared back blankly. Moments ago he thought he was going to die. He ripped his orbs away from hers and looked down confused, pressing his lips toghether tightly. Back in the kitchen he had been terrified and he remembered himself thinking "If I die, please dear god, let it be over quickly". He had really believed that he was going to die and had made his last prayers. Even though he couldn't remember what they were about, the subject had escaped his mind out of agitation. It was fear of death he had feeled, he had been sure to be killed, by **Sam. **From the corner of his eyes he saw his alpha jerk again and groan in agony. Embry pulled his legs closer to his body and hugged them before hiding his face in his arms. He felt so ashamed.

"Oh god..." his whisper died out when he continued, "How could I?"

Solei turnt fully to her sibling and a look of guilt plastered on her face, oddly it resembled much to her expression of sorrow, eyebrows slightly pulled together, lips forming a thin line. Only the faint glint in her eyes was different, in fact it was it's presens at all that changed the whole image. She walked over to Embry and embraced him tightly in her warm arms when she placed her chin ontop of his head, not wanting him to cry, she shushed him softly.

"Don't worry, I won't let this happen again... Okay?" she calmed him in a low tone and rocked lightly, "We'll go inside to eat and if you want you can go home after, I'll talk with Sam alone, I have no problem with that."

Embry grabbed her blue blouse over her chest and pulled her closer, burying his face between the free space over his balled hands.

"You have to eat and to sleep a bit, you've been trough too much today... I can't imagine you want to talk with me now. Come on." Solei pulled him up and briefly kissed him on the cheek.

When they walked past Sam she made sure she was the closest to him.


	5. Chapter five

_I hope I can finnish this before my departure, so you can read while I visit my dad. While Im gone I' ll still check my mails from time to time so I can respond if you wrote a review, I welcome any kind of constructive critism and silly comments (a 'hi' makes me high ^^) ! And I worship festivals! (frequency! frequency! frequency!)_

_2nd day: I wanted to make this a whole more longer, but Im going today sooo... Hey! this chapter is long enough anyway! Heh! my favorite quote in this chap ^^: "...werewolves tended to be ripped and hot and good in-" guess in wath they're good in ^^ (BED OF COURSE! GODDAMNIT)_

* * *

**Back then my mind was as clear as the ocean**

Solei led Embry to the soft couch in the living-room by his hand and he sat down on it, not letting go his sisters delicate fingers when she turned away and wanted to leave. The unespected tug pulled her back onto the cushions beside her dear brother, she landed with a puff and looked at Embry with an amused smile when she saw his hopefull eyes. Hope for clear answers, the click in his head when he had seen her almost inhaling the food that Emily had put on her plate earlier wasn't clear enough. She swung her legs over his head and the back of the couch and stood up, carefully not loosening her grip on the hand she held. Again she tried to step away, but didn't suceed as Embry still wouldn't let go of her loose hand.

"Oh come on Embry!", she exclaimed and leant towards his face to reassure him, "If Im not back in an hour you come over with someone from your pack and kick Sam's ass."  
"...Forty-five minutes and two friends." He replied sternly, looking her straight into the eyes.

Solei sighted exhausted. She knew that he was confused and didn't want to be left alone, on the other hand still too frightened from Sam to come along with her, but it was better for his own safety. And the glimpse of right sense she had left.

"Fifty minutes and one and a half friends." she smiled and couldn't resist kissing his cheek, stepping away again.

Very slowly the grip loosened and Embry's hand slipped away from Solei's when she took another step, when their fingertips seperated his arm slumped onto the back of the couch weakly. His eyes watched Solei leave gracefully before they glanced at his digital watch nervously.

21:47

He bit his lip. Two friends.

* * *

"Hey Emily..." Solei greeted when she passed by her friend pacing up and down infront of her house.  
"Hi-", she followed the tall woman eagerly and spoke over her shoulder, "-please don't destroy the house."  
"You seem to know Sam can't avoid a second fight..." Solei raised an eyebrow and stepped in.

Emily nooded intensly.

"Look, I don't know what's up between you two and what you did to him, but please, as a friend I ask you to, try to control your flaming temper.", she looked up with pleading eyes and opened the door of the living-room for her friend.

Solei stepped in and her smile vanished, replaced by the cold expression that gave her the right to judge. If Sam liked it or not. Staying where she was, she straightened up to show how immense her figure really was, broad shoulder accentued everything. Sam on the other side tensed his powerfull jaw and stood up as well to glare at his enemy, clenching his fist tightly. Not impressed in any way, she crossed her arms and cocked her head up before glaring, somehow appearing rather relaxed then tensed. They both couldn't help but act like this, the attempts to impress eachother were reflexes, just like Sam always showed off when Jacob was present and they were still friends, but alpha's instincts always came first in their heads.

* * *

Embry shifted again and glanced at his black watch nervously.

22:18

"I better go now..." he thought and got up before making his way to the open door hastily.

If he wouldn't have to wait he would have ran and called for his friends instead of going to pick them off one by one. Suddenly he didn't felt so chicken anymore.

* * *

"Where are they?" Solei questionned harshly, wanting to be over with this quickly.  
"Who-"  
"Cut the crap." she snapped coldly.

When his weak attempt to evade this question failed, Sam hesitated.

"Gone." he responded shortly.  
"What do you mean 'gone'?", Solei hissed fiercly and stepped forward to tower over him, "Weren't you supposed to keep them together? Or was that to hard?"  
"Wow, relax man, relax-"  
"-How am I supposed to?!?", she shouted angry and agitated her hands freely, "My pack is gone! My fucking pack is gone! AND IM PISSED AT YOU BECAUSE YOU MY FRIEND HAD THE SIMPLE TASK TO WATCH THEM! They. were. three-"  
"Aaron is dead...", Sam interrupted Solei with a voice that made him seem weak for the first time in their whole fight, "And so is Kristian."

Solei looked at him as if he was the living dead, but with every second passing by she was the one that seemed to be the living dead. A hollow shell whose soul left rather long ago to haunt the wide seas in hope to find something worth returning to the chains of a body, of life. For a moment Sam thought he heard the woman's lips form a faint goodbye to him, he didn't knew she just had parted from the world with those words, wanting peace for only a moment, but the sea not letting her return to end her endless slumber. With a sharp intake of breathe she whirled around and slammed her clenched fists against the heavy door behind her. The only thing that was heard in the house was her angry cry, giving away her helpless exasperation and remorse. What for? She didn't know. A hand took her shoulder and shook it, she was to numb to respond. Maybe it was that she hadn't fought harder for her freedom back then. Or was it the voice in her head that told her she could have saved her people, only if she had tried hard enough. She wasn't going to let happen things like that ever again, erasing her weaknesses was something trivial for her now. No matter how hard it was going to be, she had to.

"Hey! Hey!" she was literally shaken out from her trance by a shouting Sam.

Her pupils focused until they were only a little point lost in the chocolate colored pond that entoured them, in a millisecond her expression swapped from numb to furious and determined. Fists clenched tightly her head turned sharply.

"WHAT?!" she snapped loudly over her shoulder, annoyed that she couldn't have a moment of peace.

Sam's hand twitched back and his fingers curled in hesitation, some senses inside of him rang alarm, but he told himself that Solei had enough self-control.

"Don't kid yourself..." she mumbled, looking at him from the corner of her eyes, mouth hidden by her shoulders.

It took Sam a moment to realise that this was a warning. When she straightened slowly it seemed like she was a giantess while her opponent looked and felt so tiny, so much that for a moment he felt ashamed.

* * *

"Chicken!" Jacob exclaimed while Quil imitated one, buzzing around his other friend, skipping infront of him to block his way.  
"Oh shut up!", Embry shouted at the two werewolves and walked around Quil, "You should have seen him!"  
"Suuure!" Jacob teased again.  
"And his eyes were glowing when he stabbed his helpless victim!" Quil chirped and joined his fingers to place them over his eyes like googles, somehow it looked like he was trying to impersonate a roboter... or a zombie.

Silently Embry hoped that Quil would trip over a stone hidden in the vital grass while he checked his watch again.

22:31

Once again Embry asked himself if these two were the best choice to accompany him when he glared at them, they weren't exacly what you could call sensitive towards him. But Jacob was a real talent when it came to phasing and Quil... well... just someone Embry related to easily, sadly he only managed to when they were alone. Still the combination of his two best friends could only be used when he wanted to fool around and have some fun, other than that they were pretty much useless together. Somehow Embry had to think about Jacob and the time he had been down, all just because of that vampire girl. _Bella_. Oh how he loathed that girl. For all Jacob had to go through because she rubbed it in his face how happy she was with that mindreading leech. Embry regreted not listening to his friend properly when he wanted to talk about her, now he knew how that must have felt, this mocking was payback.

"You should have seen him..." Embry repeated quietly, biting his lip at the memory.

Quil fell silent and smiled while putting his arm around Embry's shoulders.

"Maybe you could show us sometime?" he suggested more then asked.

From the corner of his eyes Embry watched his happy friend and decided to shrug neutrally.

* * *

"What about Dennis?" she asked calmly, remaning in her current position against the door.  
"He...", Sam inspected the two cavitys Solei had created in the thick door, "...moved."  
"Aha. Where to?" she pressed further, needing to know more.  
"He didn't tell me. Im sure that he didn't want you to know either." the thought of Dennis made Sam slightly angry.

That bastard had planned to move away from the beginning, he just wouldn't accept Sam as his leader and kept on insulting him mentally and verbally. What were his last words to Sam again? Ah yes: "You don't stand a chance, the pace is too fast for a shrimp like you." The next day he was gone, along with his possessions and, oddly, a few things that belonged to Solei. A weird guy, never friendly and pushing away changes all the time.

"I don't care if you think so and I know that he would want me to know. You're aware of it too...", Solei closed her eyes to keep from strangulating the man on the spot and added firmly, "Dennis is not weird and he was completely right: You are too slow-"

With a unexpected jerk of her foot towards Sam's he crashed to the ground.

"-and I am too fast."

She was. And that had to be changed if Sam wanted to keep up, somehow

"There's only one question left to be answered."

Realisation hit Sam when he stood up swiftly. She had grown, and this time he was sure it wasn't just his vision fooling him. Astonished, he stared up at her stern face and only felt her long finger poke his hard chest.

"Are you the alpha...", slowly but surely the finger began to point her way, "...or am I?"

* * *

After a while it had even been clear to Jacob that Embry wasn't in the mood to fool around and that they had to keep quiet all the way to Emily's if they didn't want him to snap. Who knows, he could be one of those guys who seem harmless but if they are out of control... Or maybe he is the type of braking down and cry till no end when there is too much pressure. Jacob did not know and didn't want to find out because he suspected Embry to cry rather than to be out of control and he didn't want to see that. Jacob felt stupid for teasing earlier, he was sure Quil felt the same.

Quil still had his arm around his smaller buddy and was preparing a bunch of questions mentally, but not really daring to ask them at first. He glanced down at the grass shortly and took his courage when he saw Embry glance at his watch for the almost hundreth time today.

22:34

"How has it been?" he finally asked the easiest question, for him at least.  
"What?" not getting what his friend was getting at Embry snapped back unintentionaly.  
"Well... Seeing your sis again..." Quil explained simply and as short as possible.

Immediatly Embry raised his head and smiled genuinely at the memory, his friends exanged relieved looks and Jacob raised a brow when Embry sighed, sounding perfecly happy.

"Oh...", he paused and looked up to the sky dreamily," It was incredible... wonderful... Hm, I can't describe it... It-"

He gestured with his hands and groaned, frustrated that he couldn't describe what it had felt like to see Solei again. Her face, her messy hair, her slender body and most of all, her eyes. It seemed to Embry like they held even more beauty when he didn't have to get lost in them trough inch-thick glass back in jail.

"It was..." encouraged Jacob Embry to finish.  
"I can't describe it! This is frustrating! If I could only tell you a glimpse of how I felt, I would!", he separated from Quil's arm and walked backwards, looking at his friends with glisterning eyes, "I wished you could feel the same way. Graah!"

He raised his hands and dropped them again, nearly giving up on explaining. But then he grinned when he had the perfect description. Jacob and Quil shared suspicious looks when he stopped. He looked up to the sky, threw his arms up in the air and yelled so loud that the whole reservation could hear it.

"HEAVEN!"

Then he laughed whole-heartly with his friends as they continued their way and received a slap on the shoulder from Jacob while Quil tripped over a stone hidden in the grass and fell flat on his face.

"Ouch." he stated bluntly out of habitude even if nothing had hurt.  
"That was a wish coming true!" Embry exclaimed happily, pointing out to his friends current position on the ground.

Jacob was still laughing when he extended a hand to help Quil up who pulled on it powerfully to make Jacob stumble right into a big puddle. But he had not reckoned with his arm being janked towards the mud by the other young man and himself ending up soaking wet.

"Fucker!" he didn't mean it seriously though, he was still laughing along.

* * *

"I won't give up my position as an alpha and you know that."  
"First of all I was the one who gave the position of the alpha because you were the last I could speak to and I thought you were capable of holding that responsability, but two people died, tell me: were they on patrol?"

"Thought so! Now I want you to listen carefully 'cause I wanna know what you think."  
"Make it quick, I want you out of here..."  
"Not every member in your pack is happy with the way you lead them."

* * *

Embry had hoped to continue the now short way to Emily's without interruptions, but apparently he had made the bill without the host (or rather hosts in this case) and his plans were busted. Ignoring the fact that it had been exacly that puddle where Sam had rung for air two hours ago, he took a few more steps back and prepared for the sprint. Wait, his clothes were still all clean, he could-

"Oh fuck this...", he mumbled and ran towards the two wrestling werewolves, "Outta way!"

Perking up the two saw Embry racing their way and slipped more in the mud than jumped away from it when a whooping Embry slithed a few feet in the wet earth, sending dirt everywhere and crashing into Jacob in the end.

"WOOOO!" Quil yelled and broke into laughter again  
"Man, you're nuts!" Jake managed to gasp between laugher and slapped Embry on the back of his head.  
"Who? Me or him?" this one pointed at Quil who had managed to stand up proudly and slip clumsily.  
"WHOA!" he giggled like some crazy girl.

Jacob winced.

"I think I choose him." he concluded when Quil jumped up and began singing something out loudly.  
"Shawty's like a melody in my head! That I can't keep out, got me singin' like!  
NA NA NA NA EVERYDAY! IT'S LIKE MY IPOD STUCK ON REPLAY!" echoed everywhere.

And while he clapped to the beat, Embry stood up in a less than graceful way and offered his hand to Jake who only took it chuckling.

"Remember the first time we met-"  
"-You was at the mall with your friends!" Embry finished yelling and shaked the water off him as good as he could.

As they both took deep breaths too continue they began clapping again and gathered to walk over to the little house not far away, soon Jake leaped onto Quil's back who held his legs and joined the whole show. After a while he noticed that he was the only one still clapping and looked over to Embry, only to see that this one was currently removing his wet shirt and hopped off to do the same.

"Who would have ever knew! That we would ever be more than friends!"

He pulled the red fabric over his head and shook out his ebony hair a few times before running his hand through his hair with a lightly seductive smile. The water ran down his toned body, gathering somewhere in the dark material of the shorts he wore and dripping form everywhere.

"Holy shit..." Solei whispered from the porch, her wide eyes running down Jacob's body like the water.

She had been there for quite a while and watched the boys from the moment on they had been out of the mudy water and that whole show they had put up. She had shaken her head the moment they had begun, now the neighbours were surely watching, she had thought. Hmm, specially that female teen two houses away, she added mentally. She couldn't blame the girl, werewolves tended to be ripped and hot and good in- She spit out her coffee when Embry removed his shirt painfully slow in her opinion, but, damn, it was worth waiting for it to be finished. He threw his wet clothing over his shoulder and abondonned it, just like Solei's good moral did when she inspected his body. He sure has grown over these years, she chuckled humorlessly and felt her own body heat up in need. For god's sake, this was the best thing she had seen in years and** she** had been in jail watching real men work out. But hell, you could call Embry a real man now also. No grown woman could be aroused by a simple boy.

Her scent had reached their noses before her voice did and Embry knew that Jake had noticed his sister standing there. And the moment she had spit out her coffee when her sibling had removed his shirt and exposed himself to the whole neighboorhood to see. He smirked when she glanced at him again and jumped high up in air, throwing his head back while shouting out one of these traditional cry of war one indian would produce.

"Iy-iy-iy-iy-yaaa!" and he landed swiftly back on his feet.

He heard Solei laugh and smiled widely at her before sprinting towards her, slowing down when she set down her cup and opened her arms to hug him welcomingly. The more his other friends approached the more their faces expressed the confusion they felt. They hesitantly looked over to Solei who put an arm around Embry's shoulder, he pulled her closer by the waist automatically. Irritated Jake looked at Embry, but then his eyes switched back to Solei occasionaly.

"Jake! Quil my buddy! Good to see you again!", she greeted and turned to jacob, "How's your dad doing?"  
"Good..." he mumbled while shaking her hand and squinted his eyes, "You seem different you know..."  
"Really? That happens sometimes when you haven't seen someone in three years!" she responded, sarcasm dripping heavily from her voice.

Quil approached and pushed his friend gently out of the way to take a closer look at Solei with a frown before speaking up.

"No, no, he's right. You-"  
"Oh, shut the fuck up." Solei cut him off sternly, strangely he found himself not able to utter a single word.  
"You reek like an alpha.", Jacob finished, earning a surprised look from Embry, "What? You didn't knew?"  
"What a surprise..." Solei muttered to herself, looking somewhere further away.

But in her mind she shouted in victory.


	6. Chapter six

This is my favorite chapter for now, interesting and revealing, planned to shock readers. Hope you enjoy the little flashback into the past, Meg!

* * *

**You can't stop the memory**

"Why-"  
"Ask Samuel."  
"How-"  
"Ask Samuel."  
"Wha-"  
"Sa-mu-el."

Solei didn't wanted to answer questions right now, specially not some of Jacob and Quil. Embry slightly glared at her, annoyed that he couldn't get answers. He wanted some because now he wasn't just curious, he was more worried about his sister in the first place. An alpha? Locked up for three years? He doubted this was good.

"Im going back _home_, I doubt Im allowed to enter that house after being kicked out of it..." Solei informed when she figured that it was her only chance to escape the questionning and grabbed Embry's keys, not able to resist slapping his ass when she walked.

"What the-" Embry exclaimed embarassed while his friends chuckled.

They all watched the woman walk away and wink over her shoulder with her slim fingers.

"Look at that ass." Quil said dreamily and whistled.

Her wink turned into a rude gesture.

"Carefull my friend, your imprint is still Claire..." Jacob snapped warningly, slightly glaring.  
_"Look at that woman." _Embry thought shameless, somehow not bothered by his friends comment about his sister.

She on the other hand was also thinking about him, praying that Sam would't lose control again, but relieved that he had brought Jacob, the Black's were famous for being talents. Still... she sighed and spun around a last time.

"Be careful!" she shouted concerned and watched Embry turn around one last time before disappearing into the house.

It hurt to see that he walked right to the danger, only because it was his leader. Solei felt a tug in her heart that told her to go back to Sam's, just incase, but she ignored it like so many times before and kept on walking. So many times before when she had still been locked up, behind walls she could have detroyed easily, and she had just known that Embry was far away, even though he had never told her when he left for a week-end with his friends. On good days Solei had done nothing but curl up on her hard bed and stare at the wall infront of her with dull eyes for hours. She thought about the worse days and rolled her sleeve up to stare at a little scar on her wrist. Faint but visible, visible enough to have been deep. She huffed when a question crossed her mind.

Had the cut been deep in her skin or in her soul?

Already knowing the answer she stepped onto porch and stuck the keys into the hole absentmindly, twisting the knob to get inside before banging the door shut without reason.

"Honey, is that you?" a sugarcoated voice asked from the kitchen.

Solei froze instantly and held her breath with widdened eyes, seconds later a woman appeared in the hall, immediatly stopping wiping her hands off on her awfull yellow apron.

Solei didn't knew why she had to remember that day. She had tried to erase it. But at the sight of her mother it all came back, the blood, the water, the body. Lifeless bodies that she had seen so many times before, burning in flames, ripped apart, limb by limb, they had been completely different. But that limp body hadn't been immortal, neither it had killed innocent people and emptied them to the last drop of blood. At those memories she felt the need to go somewhere and lie down a bit, she felt sick. The worst thing had been that breathing. Her fingers felt cold, like ice.

"I... don't feel go-good..."

She grabbed her head and pushed her mother out of the way. Out of the way, away. Everything was swaying, even she was as she stumbled across the hall, trying to find the bathroom somewhere in the blurry mess she saw. The only thing that was clear was the sound of blood rushing in her ears and her own ragged breathing. The disgusting sound crawled back and fused with her breathing. It was a little whezzing.

"No..." Solei's hands searched support as she slid down the wall, "NO!"

She heard the pained gasps and the heavy breathing, the following coughs were suffocated by blood gathering in his mouth. Then the bubbles of his remaining air broke the surface of the liquid and there was a horrible gurgling, the one that was hunting her mind.

Blub. Blub. Blub.

Solei sprinted to the toilet and emptied the contents of her stomach, her head crashed against the toilet seat, drawing blood on her forehead. Her ears picked up the sound of blood splattering against the white marble and she threw up again, gripping the white border until her knuckles were white. Her breathing increased, the picture of a horrified woman in the doorway flashed in her mind, then, like a boomerang that was bound to return with the same force you threw it away, the words came.

_"Oh my_ god_..."  
_There is no god.

_______"Don't touch me!"  
_Like I would want to.

___"What have you done?"  
_Nothing. That's the point.

_____"Monster!"  
That's an argument.  
_

_________"That's disgusting, you are disgusting."  
_Who fucked a married man? Ah yes, that was you!

___________"Do you think I want to have to do anything with you?"  
_The feeling is mutual.

_____________"Stay away from me, my friends and my family!"  
_Living in the same house as you will make this difficult.

_____________"You're crazy..."  
_Not yet.

_______________"I hope you die in jail!"  
_There's worse, mom.

Solei couldn't hold back the crazed chuckle at her last thought.

There's worse. And there's no a end in sight.


	7. Chapter seven

The night was pitch-black when Embry made his way home from Sam with a steady pace. In Sams presence, he hadn't uttered a word. Not a single word. Now, he thought that it had been a stupid idea not to clear things up, but back then, he just hadn't felt like speaking. Or ask questions. Embry bit his lower lip, pushed the oppressing thoughts away, and kept on crossing the patch towards his house. Since Solei had taken his keys, he had concluded he would have to climb in by a window. The gaze Embry had kept low raised as he registered something unusual and he lift his hands to his face, giving a frustrated groan.

"God no..." he breathed, looking up to the sky.

With a few last strides, he stepped infront of Solei sitting on the porch and looked at her, exhaustion clouding his eyes. He set one foot on the step next to her and waited for her to look up. But she didn't. Her gaze was kept straight, looking off to the distance.

"Mom threw me out." she stated nonchalantly and took a drag of her glowing smoke.

Silence. Embry could smell the sickness lingering in the air, along with the smoky scent of a cigarette.

"Why?"

His sibling looked up at him and their eyes locked.

"She still thinks I killed Isaac." _Maybe I did. _"And she accuses me of having killed Aaron."

Her face showed utter confusion, her mouth parted slightly in a desperate search for words and right before she ripped her eyes away from Embrys, they seemed lost.

"-I mean...! How? How should I be able to do that? I was in jail! I asked Sam! He said Aaron and Kristian died while I was in-", she interrupted herself and took another frustrated drag, "Blarney. Bollocks. All Bullshit."

Embry still watched her. His eyes travelled up her smooth neck to the shadowed skin of her strong jaw, her dry lips drawn into a straight line, then followed the cigarette she once again set against them to her with anger shaking hands that settled against her lap. He remembered Soleis ancient friends only slightly. Except for Isaac and Aaron, none had ever talked to him. He felt guilty for not having paid attention to them more, he had barely registered when they dissapeared. Except for Isaac and Aaron, he had noticed their deaths. Embry bit his lip. How could he not? One of these two brothers had been involved in Soleils court case. Embry shifted and decided to settle down next to his sister. Then he imitated her and looked off to the distance.

"I'm curious, what were Isaac and Aaron like?"

From the corner of his eyes, Embry saw Soleil light up with a happy smile and caught a glimpse of her flicking away her half-finished cancer-stick. She looked up and gave a short laugh, remembering her friends, loosing herself in the lingering memories of the sweet past.

"Isaac and Aaron? Our little, holy brothers? Oh, you've talked to them a few times. You probably heard their irish slang, but you know what? They came from here, from this reservation, just a few years living in Ireland, and they come back talking as if Guiness flowed through their veins! You probably don't even remember the times when their accent was absent, before they moved away, but I do... I think I was thirteen when they came back, I laughed my ass off when I heard them.", Solei chuckled at the memory, "It was a year or two later that I phased for the first time.

"Oh my, I still remember that day... Dennis, the only one without family relations within the reservation, coming over to take care of me because I was heavily sick, going downstairs to prepare something to eat for me and the next picture-", she snorted in laugher, "-the next picture I remember is the one of a paralyzed teenage boy standing in the doorway, mouth hanging open in disbelief as he looks down at me and a bowl of noodles spilled at his feet. Damn, it took some nerves to calm that neurotic kid down. ...I'm not sure, but it could be that I knocked him out in the end."

Embry laughed lightly along with his sister while she leant towards him and pressed their hot foreheads against eachother, both closing their eyes. He inhaled, her scent intoxicating him. It was the lingering scent of smoke, along with the one of wood, of a whole forest and he catched the odor of something sweet underneath, something he couldn't compare to anything he had ever caught a glimpse of.

"Tell me more..." he breathed against the corner of her lips.

And she told him more, whispering low, as if she was afraid to stir the calm surface.

"Dennis thankfully kept the secret... and it didn't take long for Aaron to phase either, but he... You know, he couldn't keep his trap shut infront of his big brother, so Isaac knew of it almost immediatly. We thought that he would go over the step of phasing too, but it never happened... Still, he was considered as part of the pack. Before Kristian arrived, we were a pack of three. We hadn't noticed Kristian before. He was the one to join us, somehow knowing what we were. I had wanted to ask him when he had phased but... he seemed to accept me as his alpha-"

She interrupt herself again as she felt Embry squeeze her hand, melting into his touch and leaning into him even more. Embry inhaled deeply again,slightly turning to her and taking her second hand, opening his eyes half-way, feeling her tickling breath against his hot lips. Exhale. Inhale. Hesitantly, he advanced, slightly pulling back as Solei stayed unmoved, but she exhaled shakily once and he couldn't help but draw closer again to shortly place an half open-mouthed kiss on her rough lips. He withdrew only a few inches before pausing. One of Soleis hands retrieved and traveled all the way up to his neck, but not needing to apply any pressure as Embry already moved to press their lips together again. And again, and again, and again. His free hand moved to her neck while the other gripped her slender fingers tighter. Soon enough, the half opened kisses did not satisfy either of them and their lips stayed connected.

And that was how the Call siblings ended up making up on their front porch in the middle of the night.


End file.
